Episode One: Cliffside
by Cole815
Summary: Purely Fan Fiction - An Alternate Timeline Of Mortal Kombat NOT FOR PROFIT  Enjoy! Please Read And I Hope You Like It...More To Come   Episode One Cliffside - Liu Kang Searches For His Father. Baraka Is On The Hunt To Kill All Invited To The Mortal Kombat
1. Cliffside Part One

We see two people standing on a tall to them is a tall of the men is wearing all yellow and the other get into fighting run at each punch thrown by either person is blocked and every kick by either person is also Person in yellow has something come out of his hand and grab the blue guy by the walks backwards as the man in blue suffers from being man in yellow then yells in a low pitched voice.

Yellow: Get Over Here!

The "Grapple" coming from his hand hauls the blue guy towards the guy in guy in yellow proceeds to attack the seemingly defenseless man in ,after beating the guy in blue badly and throwing him to the ground,the guy in yellow laughs and walks guy in blue flips to his feet and shoots blue stuff out of his hits the guy in yellow and completely freezes him the blue guy runs and leaps into the air resulting in a kick to the back of the guy in guy in yellow up to an old man in the tower we hear a shout from him.

Old Man: Sub Zero Wins!

``````````````````````````MK```````````````````````````````

We see a man in a slowly walks towards a desk and sits this small office he turns on his man walks into the also sits down.

Man 1: And What Is It You Would Like Me To Do Today Brian?

Brian: I need you to do a background check on Roy Phillips, that son of a bitch has been screwing up things down at the plant.

Man 1: Dammit Brian! Huntington Power Plant was shut down 6 years ago! how many times do i have to tell you?

Brian: Yes Jackson, but listen.I've been conducting some experiments and I might, just might, have found something big.

Jackson: Yeah right,like you've ever come up with something good.

Brian smiles and it looks as if his teeth have been sharpened into notices the tip of a blade sticking out of Brian's coat leaps up and lands on Jackson's desk with his blades in full flips the desk,sending Brian into the back stands up and wipes blood off his lip.

Brian: They Call Me Baraka

Baraka's eyes blink strangely runs towards does a flip and punches two are now in an intense after punch,blood splashes from their cuts Jackson's face but then Jackson rips the blades from Baraka's arms. Jackson gives Baraka a jump kick to the stomach sending him through the office door opens the office door to see Baraka running down the hall.

Jackson: Don't go after Him!

Everyone sits down like nothing in the peices of glass is blood and on a shard it says "Jacks".It's the only peice that is left readable.

A woman is at a photoshoot for some kind of winter outfits is wearing a large snow suit with the hood done up over her she poses a cameraman takes photo's while shouting the shoot she removes the suit to reveal a tank top and long blond hair is revealed after the hood is walks barefoot to the drink table and pours a goes behind a curtain to see a man wearing a leather jacket and has glasses on and is fighting a group of drug deals,in an of the drug dealers punches the man in the face knocking off the man is on strings and leaps into the air posing as someone off stage yells.

Man: JOHNNY CAGE!

The man in the air goes down and beats up all four of the walks towards the camera and says:

Johnny Cage: Drugs Are Bad! Kids Don't Do Them!

Director: And Cut! Perfect Johnny! Johnny Cage everyone,Johnny Freakin' Cage!

Johnny goes backstage to see the woman.

Johnny: Well, Hello Beautiful.

woman: Please, you think what you did that time was real? I always knew Johnny Cage was a phony.

Johnny: Sonya! listen you know this we've been over it a thousand times.I'm an actor! Sure I can do all of this without the wires,Except that jump, but it's what I do.I'm not allowed to be in come here,I love you,your my girlfriend and that's all that matters.

Sonya: Johnny, this is all you ever do, you work 24/7.

Johnny: Well, I'm off 's have a good night.I gotta talk to the director and i'll grab some beer on the way home.I Love you.

Sonya: See Ya At Home

We see several men in small they are not normal cubicles. This looks like a hellish are digging at stone walls with man looks very scarred up and burned across his chest and of his eyes has an eye digs furiously at the wall when all of a sudden he strikes a huge is like a telling anyone he crawls lights a are drawings all over the words are also carved.

"The Mortal Kombat: September 20th 1910"

"Once A Generation An Extraordinary Kompetition Takes Place"

"Challenge Prince Goro and Win...Become Immortal"

Man: No Way...It's September 1st 2010! That's 19 Days away!

He walks out of the cave and away from the goes up a large set of steps and into another cave with torches.

Guy at Desk: Yes? What can I do for you today,Kalen?

Kalen: For The Last Time My Name Is Kabal! And I Quit!

Guy At Desk: What! You Can't Your My Best Worker

Kabal: Find someone New

We see Jackson preparing for a his car he begins calls up a partner in the office and asks what the vehicle looks like that he is identifies it and speeds the pursued realizes he is being chased, he too speeds come upon a pulls out his pistol and shoots one of the Vehicle swirves into the guard rail causing the driver to gets out the passenger flies by taking off the missing the stops and chases the man on catches up and they begin to after After men begin to the environment to fight,Jackson begins to get grabs the man and throws him to the man grabs Jackson's nametag as he snaps leaving only "Jacks" on his of a sudden the man on the ground is hit with a tranquilizer is a note attached to picks it up and reads it out loud as other cops show up.

Jackson: You,Jackson "Jax" Briggs,have been chosen to compete in "The Mortal Kombat"

Shocked he hides it in his pocket.

We see Sub Zero inside the tower breathing heavily while viewing a video tape of the Jackson and Baraka fight earlier that day. The old man walks in.

Old Man: Come On Sub Zero, Sleep Time

Sub Zero follows the man into the dining into a Cryostasis Zero climbs into a pod and the man closes the door. As it is filling up we see the old mans face melt as he laughs. Only the bones are then throws off his robe to reveal Scorpion's bursts flames into his hands as Sub Zero bangs on the fire turns into Scorpion's puts it on and disconnects the Sub Zero Trapped he leaves the room.


	2. Cliffside Part Two

We see a man wearing casual pants and an Argyle is walking away from a big school like building with books under his man looks about 24 years of walks down the street and across a enters an apartment gets in an opens up 624 (The game he died in/his age) enters and places the books on a sits down and turns on the TV to see Johnny Cage fighting some then the phone picks it up and puts it to his ear.

Man: Hello?

Phone: Liu! It's Me Ralph

Liu: What is it man?

Liu sits up.

Ralph: It's your father...I found him.

Liu stands up.

Liu: What? I thought you told me he died

Ralph: Yes I did but that's what your foster father told me. Your real father is in Japan.

Liu: How do you know this?

Ralph: I just know you were the one who payed me to find him

Liu: Okay thanks, I'm booking a ticket today

We see Scorpion looking around the old man's body lies helplessly finds a opens it and waves his hand over some of a sudden the sky flashes appear on Scorpion's jumps out of the tower and hits the ground causing the ground to see Sub Zero still beating on the glass until it starts to it breaks Sub Zero runns out of the tower and jumps over the cliff.

We see Johnny drinking some beer while sitting next to are watching a Cage of a sudden four masked men enter the destroy backflips off the couch.

Johnny: Hey You!

All four men look at him and slowly walk towards steps up next to him.

Johnny: Time to Die!

Johnny and Sonya fight the swings at one man and knocks him man's hood is knocked off from a kick by 's of a sudden he runs towards her and stabs her with a blade.

Johnny: No!

Johnny kills the other two men but Baraka knocks him he awakens He runs to Sonya who is begins to notices a piece of paper tucked into her shirt reads it.

Johnny: You Johnny Cage, have been chosen to compete in the Mortal Kombat

Johnny stands up and wipes his tears.

Johnny: I'm going to find when I do you are going to pay!

Johnny finds some duct tape and begins to tape up the out cold man.

We see Kabal and another man walk into Huntington Power is very they walk down a hall a clock says head into the main frame and hack the computer.A man is lurking in the shadows.

Kabal: Roy, deal with Brain please

All of a sudden Baraka jumps out from behind the stairs and proceeds to attack Block eachother's punches and Baraka Knocks Roy is still working on the computer as Baraka slashes him across the Kabal falls Baraka breaks the USB stick plugged into the computer."HACK FAILED" appears in the gets up to attack Baraka but Baraka slashes his face is on the ground bleeding badly.

Baraka: You and Roy have been going on with this "Mortal Kombat" thing for two days now!Kalen you will not get invited to 's only 17 Days away. You get invited 18 Days before or 's It!I will be going, and I will slay the beast Prince Goro, and you will be dead.

Kabal: My...Name...Is...KABAL!

Kabal leans forward to drive a punch into the stomach of Baraka but Baraka jabs him in the chest with his falls back with pain and passes runs out of the wakes up and runs towards drags him into the Medical puts a surgical mask on and hooks a cylinder to his scientific genius he concocts a breathing wakes up and begins to breath as Roy patches him up.

We see Liu Kang get off a plane and head through customs.A security Guard stops him and askes him to follow does Liu enters a room and the guard tells him to sit guard leaves and another man enters the room.

Liu: Ralph! What the hell's going on?

Ralph: Calm down 's some bad people out to get me.I heard they're ordered by Goro himself!

Liu: Who The French Godess is Goro?

Ralph:I mean Price is a four armed man-beast and is also the final battle in the Mortal Kombat

Liu: Tell me more about this Mortal Kombat

Ralph: I did some research.A lot of research some dating back to the year you wear is where you father comes name is Shang stole the Mortal Kombat headquarters from The Sholin Monks 24 Years of them are dead today but One is rumoured to be still a Lockdown setting for the rest of eternity guarding two of the most powerful MK fact they have both won 8 MK's are said to have taken on King Goro and King Goro Sr.

Liu: What does any of this have to do with me?

Ralph: You must join the Mortal Kombat and defeat Goro! And Find Your father!

Liu: Are You sure? Seems hard

Ralph: No No No! you see it'll be easy have trained in a vast majority of Martial Arts since you were 3!The only problem is that you haven't been chosen and you have to prove yourself to the begin the elimination process tomorrow.I took liberty of putting your name you have to do is show up tomorrow and win every you will be qualifed.

Liu: if I can find my father

Liu thanks Ralph and is about to leave.

Ralph: Oh Liu, there's one more thing you should may want to sit down

Liu sits down and ralph continues.

Ralph: Your father killed you mother moments after you were born

Liu: What! Why?

Ralph: He was a very powerful and rich always carried out assignments no matter who they gave it up after your mother disowned you and put you into foster care.

Liu: So you told me all of this so I could fight in the MK defeat Goro and kill my father for revenge?

Ralph: Yes Liu I'm Sorry

Liu: If what your saying is ture then don't is what is nessesary.I shall kill him and rescue the he can contine the MK as tradition.

Ralph: I just hope you have the strength inside needed to is the only way to win a fight.

Liu: This is my these years I've wanted to know who I am and I finally found what it is

Ralph hands him a piece of paper.

Ralph: The time's on that, also a good place to sleep

Liu stands up and leaves the room.

We see Scorpion running across a snow capped stops at the edge looking down at a small see Sub Zero run up behind begin they fall off the cliff rolling down the hitting eachother they hit a fly through it and land in a run screaming as they get up to fight uses his grapple to impale Sub Zero on a stop Zero still alive freezes the pole and shatters stands up and looks at Scorpion.

Sub Zero: this is why we can't fight in the Mortal Tsung made us Immortal! For all eternity we will fight and niether will ever win.I say we crash the MK and kill Goro and Shang Tsung!

Scorpion: Then we send this world into oblivion! 


End file.
